ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Doom
category:Status Effects Description Doom is a harmful status effect that spells certain death for those afflicted unless it is removed promptly. Afflicted characters have a doom counter that counts down, displayed in the afflicted's chat log. If this counter runs out, the afflicted character immediately falls to the ground and is K.O.'d. Doom effects typically start at a countdown of 10, decrementing by one for each tick. As such, the afflicted target usually has approximately 30 seconds to live before being K.O.'d. How to remove the effect *The White Magic spell Cursna may remove this effect. :*Higher Healing Magic skill increases the base success rate when casting Cursna on an afflicted target. Gear that grants bonuses like "Cursna" +X or Potency of "cursna" effects received +X multiplicatively increase the base success rate at a 1:1% ratio. See the Cursna spell page for mechanics and references. *Holy Water and Hallowed Water may remove this effect. Note: Unlike usual methods at bad status removal, Cursna and Holy Water are not guaranteed to remove doom and may require multiple casts or uses. (Overall success rate seems to be approximately 15-25%.) *Unlike previous Final Fantasy installments, doom status will typically remain even after a battle is won (or in FFXI's case, defeating the enemy that inflicted doom). However, in the case of Yagudo NMs in Dynamis using their Doom ability, doom status will be healed off all party members in range if the Yagudo that used the ability is defeated before the doom counter runs out (when this occurs, "Player narrowly escapes impending doom" will be displayed in the chat log). How the effect is inflicted/gained Monster Abilities *'Boreal Hound' - If the fight lasts over 30 minutes *'Boreal Tiger' - If the fight lasts over 30 minutes *'Boreal Coeurl' - If the fight lasts over 30 minutes *'Dee Xalmo the Grim' - Additional effect on melee attacks *'Lamia No.3' - Additional effect on melee attacks, Grim Reaper *'Shinryu' - Supernova *'Tauri' - Mortal Ray, Chthonian Ray, Apocalyptic Ray *'Vampyr' - Eternal Damnation *'Yagudo' - Doom (only used by NM Yagudo in Dynamis) *'Chloris' and Pancimanci - Fatal Scream *Zolku-Azolku' - Death Knell (friendly NPC; attacks enemies) *[[Gloomtalon|'Gloomtalon']] - Ability effect from Soul Douse used frequently in battle, A Forbidden Reunion Player Abilities *'Blue Mage' - Cruel Joke. Learned from Balamor or Palloritus. How to avoid the effect Doom effects, unlike Death effects, are generally not resistable, so the only universal method of prevention is avoiding being hit by any attacks that inflict doom. Spells/abilities that inflict stun may be useful to stop such attacks. *In Abyssea, the temporary item Doom Screen grants the effect of '''Negate Doom' for 2 minutes, during which you cannot be inflicted with doom. However, it will not remove doom that has already taken effect. Additionally, some enemies possess the ability to dispel or absorb "screen" effects off of you. *Several forms of doom, such as from Tauri (Mortal Ray) and Vampyr (Eternal Damnation), are Gaze Attacks, meaning its target(s) must be facing the user for doom to take effect. Because of this, just like all other gaze attacks, there are four ways to prevent being doomed against these enemies: :*Tanking backwards; :*Turning around before the ability is used; :*Attacking the monster from the side or from behind (outside the gaze cone) and being sure not to pull hate.; :*Being afflicted with Blindness when the ability is used. *Keep in mind when trying to turn around to avoid the effect, the player must have quick reflexes and turn as soon as the "Taurus readies Mortal Ray" message appears in the chat log. If he/she turns as the monster uses its ability, it will likely still take effect.